Reverse Falls
by Aniime Nerd
Summary: Hola, This is a new Fanfic that I wrote cause why not, To those who know my regular stuff here something new, To those who are new hey look at my others, Anyway this I reverse falls taking in mine own mind and hope you love it, Rating might change so beware
1. Prologue

Reverse Falls; Dipper & Mabel

A/N Hey so, I read into these and was "Whoa I like that." So here I am writing about it. But this is more of a Teenage Version and from Dipper and Mabel's point of view. Also because of the age and I want some originality unlike other I will not follow the storyline completely of the show (Even though it amazing).

Prolonge

It has been four Long years since the Pines Twins have taken over Reverse the power of Telepathy… and more, they took over the town and have been traveling all over the Northwest making money but always returning to the mystical town that still held many secrets. Both of the twins, Mabel, and Dipper made a devil's deal with a demon named Bill Cipher. They got ultimate power and double crossed the demon, It now serves them giving power and help to the still unknown of the town.

Dipper

I look around the RV search for my cape. My sister Mabel Pines watch me smirking.

"Dipper you need to go look in the back and find it," She said looking at her nails.

We were back from another tour. A both of us were glad to return back to the falls. We had missed the small town and our friends. I, however, was looking forward to seeing Wendy Corduroy. I smiled widely as I went to the to the back and saw my cape. I slipped it on and walk back to the front. We always try to make and epic entrance.

Our driver Soos calls back "You all ready?"

"Yes, we are." Both I and Mabel walked side by side

As we pulled to a stop me and Mabel both heard the cheers of the small town that have grown over the years we had been here. Most were people who wanted to live in the town were the "Twins of Telepathy" are and wished to be closer to the action.

Soos opened the doors and the cheers went wild. I and Mabel did our famous pose; with Mabel on the right, she leaned to the side pushing her hips towards the middle and gave me her left hand. I took it and with both lite a blue flame in each free hand. It was classic but we decide to stop so that the audience could take pictures. As we stood I heard Mabel voice in my head.

 _Hey brother_

 _Hi sister_

 _Have you seen Pacifica_

 _No why?_

 _Well, cause I need to finish something with her._

I Stopped for a second, the last I seen Mabel and Pacifica in the same room together was at the newly annual ball that Pacifica's parents had so that she could make some friends. Well, let's say we "crashed" it and it ended up bad in ways. Mabel was in the middle of a plan to ruin the party so, I left not wanting to see the disaster. Later I heard that it was possible that they ended up in a back room hugging maybe kissing. I never thought much about it till now. Even though I had a thing for Wendy it was never going to work out so I started to wonder and it ended with the 90's blonde. When the pictures were done we stepped back Soos could clear a path and some hired helped got our bags. We walked down the main street passed the statute of the Founder of Reverse Falls. I and Mabel knew who actually it was but decided to keep it under wraps and gave us levered over some powerful people. I smiled and Mabel following my train of thought smiled as well. We made our way to a car where we personal drove to our house in the woods. The drive was short but memorable, We pulled up to a updated version of the Mystery Shack It was bigger taller and had a nice lawn of some sort. It had more of a wooden mansion feel then anything and at the front door waiting was our twin uncles Stanely and Stanford with Wendy looking as dark as ever, It was great being home.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N See I am not dead. Just binge on books TV shows and other binge worthy items. Sadly Gravity falls has ended L so to bring up my sadden state I decide to go back on this story and write some more. (Also character relationships are changed and some new character for sake of plot let me know if you like them.)

Mabel 

As we stood on the porch to the Mystery Mansion as we like to call it. I thought back to the memorable year of 2012 when we first stepped foot on this land. Now 4 years later were teenagers back on the steps of a better place. Twins of Telepathy back in Reverse Falls a big town more small city, but all I could think about is getting to the Northwest mansion and seeing Pacifica after a whole 3 month. All our fans and friends were just waiting for us to throw our big end of the summer bash that doubled as our grand birthday party. For the last two years, we have had it at the Northwest Mansion after some convincing of The Northwest.

My mind drifted off again back to Pacifica before I stopped. Dipper was calling my name.

"Mabel, Mabel get inside, come on." He said holding the door open for me as I rushed in. We entered the big foyer that was similar to the original just way bigger. The staircase was spiraled and the whole placed was just polished and neat. Dipper was talking to Uncle Ford so I head to my room in the Attic which was right across from Dipper.

Opening it I felt a sense of ease I may have outgrown that optimist girl with a grappling hook but she still kept a collection of sweaters and boy band poster to remind her that life isn't all scheming and betrayal. The whole room was a solid pink color with a rainbow carpet on the floor and boy band poster on the wall. In one corner of the room, there was a white iron bed with a white bed cover, next to it a matching nightstand with her lamp magazines and retainer case. The other side of the room was a bookshelf and a desk with a computer in it, then a vanity. I plopped on the bed with I sigh. Staring up at the ceiling till I heard a knock on the door.

"It open," I say sitting up.

That when dipper walks into my room. He changed out of his outfit into jeans, sneakers, and a blue t-shirt. "Hey, Mabel. Why haven't you changed?"

"Cause I wanted to just relax. Is that so bad."

"No, but after dinner, we need to go see bill. Ok?"

"Ugh fine but not too long I got business to handle."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know I heard your thoughts, well must of them any way you're getting better at hiding them." He said. I threw my pillow at him.

"Thanks but can you stop reading my thoughts, it creepy it not like I don't know about you and b-Day"My sentence drifted off as I saw a flash of blue in Dippers eyes. He never liked me talking about certain subjects out loud. We gave each other a long stare before I started laughing again. "Ok ok am sorry," I say out loud, sometimes it felt like we were 12 again. I missed that about us. The town has changed us.

"I know you are" He teased. "Just please be in the Room after dinner then I really don't care what you do."

"Ok see you later." He closed the door and I sighed. Changing into a shooting star sweater and jeans. I lay in bed staring at my phone. I open up a convoy I had with Candy and Grenada.

 _Hey, girls guess who back in town? : Mabel_

 _Miss Mystery. : Candy_

 _How did you guys know? : Mabel_

 _It all over the web. Duh : Grenada_

 _Yeah and with that new rumors : Candy_

 _Ugh like, what? : Mabel_

 _Well, it saying that You and Pacifica are going to be a new thing now and everyone it suspecting it will be announced at your big B-Day bash. : Candy_

 _Mabifica really? : Mabel_

 _Yeah well, that or Dipifica. They are going crazy over join the two most popular kids of Reverse Falls family. : Grenada_

 _Ugh, anything else? : Mabel_

 _Well…: Grenada_

 _What? : Mabel_

 _We don't want to say: Candy_

 _Tell Me : Mabel_

 _Ok ok. Rumor has it that there are going to be some new players are coming into still your thunder. : Candy_

 _Really : Mabel_

 _Yeah : Candy_

 _Omg I have to video chat, Marius. Mabel btw can he come to the party? : Grenada_

 _Of course as long as he has a really good gift: Mabel_

Dipper 

"Ugh," I groan as I look through the news site for Reverse Falls.

 _Dipifica or Mabifica? Who will Win the 90's girl Heart?_

This was the big headline that went along with the Birthday party we were having at Northwest Mansion. I pulled my phone out and texted my friend Jax.

 _Dude guess what?_

 _Hmmm. Is your sister hot?_

 _Ewe No. Didn't you read the Reverse Falls Scene?_

 _Yeah. saw it, reposted it, #Dipifica_

 _Really_

 _Yes_

 _Dude stop you know I don't have time for that?_

 _But you have time for Wendy?_

 _I will always have time for Wendy._

 _Ugh, dude I give up._

 _Can't, we have been through too much_

Well, at least you can have two girls at your feet while am over her trying to hit on Mabel and her girls for two years now with what gain?

Jax was a great friend, a genius beyond compare, but he a weak spot for girls who was shocking with his great looks? Not that I found him attractive, but still it was a problem especially he had been crushing on Mabel and Candy since freshman year. I groaned as I read his last text.

 _Whatever are you coming over later?_

 _Yeah, 1 hour after dinner right?_

 _Right._

 _Cya then._

 _Cya._

 _Mabel_

It was dinner in your Kitchen- Dining area, Grunkle Stan and Uncle Ford. We all were sitting down going over the plans for the next 9 month. Well, more of us saying what we want to do and them planning it out. Ford was the brains of everything behind the scene with Dipper while Stan brought in the investors and everyone else with his charm. We were a double duo that couldn't be stopped. As we Ate Wendy and Soos came by to help with the Party planning which we left to go do our thing.

We went to our room and closed then locked the door. In Dipper's room, He had a passage to the Basement "basement" of the house behind a shelf of books. Me it was behind poster wall. It snaked to the middle and down into the basement by an elevator. No one else knows about it besides us. It had 4 levels. The first were we practice all our magic for the stage second was for the darker magic more of my area third was an archive for all the info we gathered on Reverse Falls and lastly the room of Bill Cipher. The original gold turned blue triangle took human form.

In the room, it was actually very nice beside the spells on the walls ceiling and floor that kept Bill there and weak. It had a bed TV computer on a closed circuit that only allowed certain things through for web browsers. It was a great set up it even had kitchenette with bathroom too.

"Hello, Pine Tree how are you? Shooting Star looking better every day." The Demon said looking sadly up from his book .

"Bill I missed you very much, anything you need?" Dipper said in his monotone voiced which Bill reacted with a slight nod of a no. Bill has always loved Dipper at first with respect but now with true endearment but Dipper heart was a hard safe to crack, harder then his mind, according to Bill. I was neither on good or bad terms with the demon but I always held a soft spot from the beginning for his love of Dipper. I don't know why but the sad demon got to my 12-year-old self and he stuck.

"Well, I am to be down here later understood?" Bill shook his head and tried to give a neutral smile. "Good well we just wanted to see how you were," Dipper moved towards the exit before turning back around. "Have you heard of anything while we have been gone?"

"Actually sir," Bill in my presence mostly referred to us as Sir and Ma'am. "There was activity from another riff in the universe from it seemed."

"Hmm, I will check that tomorrow. I will walk out with Mabel so anything else and will be back here in an hour, be ready."

"Yes, Dipper… I mean sir." Bill gave a smile with sad eyes as an apology. Dipper nodded and we walked out with me behind him.

We made our way back to the elevator and got in.

"What do you think that riff of the universe is all about," I asked seeing Dipper in thought.

"I don't know I'll have to check the archive tomorrow morning till then sister?"

"Till then." I walked back to my secret door and put on a jacket and headed out to my car and head off towards Northwest Mansion.

A/N

Hey so I hope everyone enjoyed it. Ill be starting to write more it helps keep me out of trouble. ;) If you are following any of my other story am going to be writing for them too so don't worry if not go check them. ok Bie


	3. Chapter 2

A/N So much inspiration for so many stories. Yay! Spring break is great for writing. Hope you like this chapter.

Mabel

As I drove up the long winding road I pop in a CD. It is a very special song to me and reminds me of Pacifica so much.

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread, thread)

I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack  
Please take me away from here  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
Please take me away from here  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
Please take me away from here  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar (jar, jar)

I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)

By the time it was done I made it to the large iron gate of the mansion. I pressed the intercom button and spoke into. "It Mabel, Let me in," there was a buzz and the gate opened slowly. Once there was enough room for my car to drive through. I went around the looped and parked my car in front of the door.

I got out and locked it. Walking up the steps I found the butler waiting for me. I didn't recognize him so assumed that he was new or a replacement. I passed him as he bowed to me and offered to take my keys. I decline.

"Miss may I ask why are you here?" He said but before I could answer there was a loud squeal that filled the hall and a blonde hair girl came rushing towards us. The next second was a blur. Pacifica was telling the butler of me as her mother stoned faced as always came in to yell at him. The next thing I knew I was in her room. It was a purple half filled with things like a fancy bed with an awning and a corner with her trophies from competition and everything. She had a hung outfit from ballet and other things. She even had a crown for being Little Miss Oregon. The other side was filled with everything and anything 90's. From bands both girl to boy. Classic movie and tv shows. Her whole south wall was devoted to it. She even had a bookshelf full of 90's movies. I flopped on to one of the bean bags and sighed.

"Am so glad you back, I missed you and Dipper a lot."

"Who did you miss more though?"

"You of course." She smiled. For a while now I and she were being secret friends, and soon I hoped very soon that I could be her girlfriend. I don't know why but she somehow saw through all my badness and saw the real crazy me. The one that love sweaters, boy bands, and friends. She to be honest was more than a friend she was like a soul mate and I would do anything for her. The only thing that held me back though was that I didn't know her feeling for me or Dipper. I bothered me so much. When we were younger I was jealous of Dipper because I thought she liked him so I was mean to her because of it. But soon after I found out that it was just a crush and made up with her. But over many years I started to have a crush on her. It killed me to lie to Candy and Grenada about how I felt, the only one who knew was Dipper and that only because he read my thoughts one time. I was going to read his but when it came to feelings he kept those locked up more than bill in the basement.

"Hello Mabel Mabel." I heard Pacifica.

"Oh sorry lost in thought."

"It ok. Want to watch clueless? Or Boy meets world?" She shock two dvd cases at me.

"Umm Boy meet world."

"Yes!" She gets up and put it into the dvd player and turns on the TV. She pulls over another bean bag and sits next to me.

Dipper

I walk back downstairs after Mabel ditched me for Pacifica. I hate to admit it but they would be cute together. I haven't really talked to her in a while after an "accident" two years ago. It brought shivers down my spine as I looked around.

"Wendy, Soos" I look around again a see no one. I make my way back to the stairs before I hear footsteps.

'Hey Dipper" she says in her monotone voice. She had a Goth vibe about her which was really cool about her and why I still probably have a crush on her. She wasn't really a talkive person but when she did it was always something important. She could even get dark at sometimes which was honestly really hot.

"Hello Wendy, about to leave?"

"Yep got to get home, even though I have nothing to do."

"Well you can hang around here awhile, if you like." I offered not trying to show too much emotion.

"Sounds cool."

"I'll lead." I walk back up the stairs to my room, knowing she will follow me. I open my door to a blue room. I had a mirror and my closet, my bed, TV, and nightstand. It was a simple room beside the fact of big computer set with multiple monitors, three bookshelves, and a big sign on the back wall. It was a star with the eye in the middle.

"Whoa Dip this room is epic." Wendy said with shock.

"What did you expect?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"I don't know but it wasn't this."

"Glad I surprised. Would you want to watch something?"

"Umm Penny Dreadful?"

'Hmm" I scroll through all the shows and found it one demand.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah" I push play and lean back against my pillow as Wendy laid belly down at the end of the bed.

Dipper (1)

"Mabel where are we?" I say looking around the forest which we landed in.

"I have No idea Dipstick no idea." Mabel responded to me rubbing her head. I rush to her to help her up.

"Did anyone else crossover with us?" she asked

"Maybe I have no clue." I pick up my backpack. "Let find out where I sent us." I said as me and my twin sister Mabel walks off into the woods and the unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N You know what am lazy af, also school, so I make no promises but I will try to improve my stories on length, grammar and uploads. Hope you enjoy.

Mabel

The next morning I lay in bed with Pacifica on my chest. I forgot how we moved from the beanie bags to the bed, but I was grateful. As I look down on her I could see her chest rise and fall with her breathes. Some of her blonde hair had fallen in front of her face covering her cute nose and lips. The thought of reaching down and kissing them enticed me so; I however only moved the hair from her face and gazed upon it for a while. I might have grown into a heartless person, but in this moment I felt normal. I didn't have powers; I wasn't in control of a demon. I didn't deceive and entire west coast, I was just Mabel, and Mabel was in love. Soon I could her murmur something, I couldn't say what it was but it brought a smile from her face. I reached to the nightstand on my side and grabbed my phone.

My notifications were blowing up with text not only from Grenda and Candy but Dipper as well. The ones from my friends was the basic where are you, what are you doing, the basics. However Dipper had texted me about something more alarming.

 _Get Home, NOW!_ More like this popped up almost every 30 minutes till 17 minutes since the last one.

I knew that once I got home I would be locked up for not responding to him, but this moment I was in with Pacifica could last me a life time. I wonder for a second that could alarm Dipper so much but was cut off to Pacifica moving. She yawned and sat up her eyes still droopy and the right side of her hair was a mess.

"Morning" she said as if us sleeping together was normal as the sun. I nodded in response as I felt a slight blush rise in my cheeks. "Your quiet, are you ok?"

"Yes, Dipper is just blowing up my phone." I said looking down.

"Cause you stayed the night without checking in." She deduced. I nodded again looking up at her. Usually I would keep a mono-expression with anyone no matter what I feel, but with her I cracked a smile. "Once I cool off Dipper I'll text you and we could hang out?"

"Of course, maybe at your house?" She asked a blush like mine forming on her face.

"I'll text you to make sure, but it should be no problem." I said getting up searching for my keys finding them on the other nightstand. When I headed for the door Pacifica pulled me into a hug. I was taken back at first but eventually hugged back burying my face in her shoulder.

We parted ways and I headed back to the Mansion.

I opened the door to find Dipper sitting at the steps of the stairs worry writing all over his face.

"Ok I'm here, what now?" I asked.

"Eat breakfast then go down into the basement." He said walking back up stairs. I did as he told and ran into the kitchen to find it empty but some cold pancakes and bacon. I heated both up quickly and ate just as fast. I rushed to the basement to find Dipper on the third level on his super computer.

"We have two major issues." He said his voice going low to match the mood. I waved my hands for him to know he has my full attention.

"First, Bill has sense that something has switched over into this universe last night in multiple areas across the city. I have some knowledge on where each point was but that was over 5 hours ago. What or whoever crossed over could and would be long gone. Also I found out that a kid named Glenda Grateful was planning on coming to town on her cross country tour. She is 13 but a hell of an act she has this whole demonic thing going on that drive people nuts. You know how people love the mystics' arts, sister."

"I do, should I amp up my performances, make it edger?" I asked crossing my legs.

"Maybe, I want to see what she can do in person, play nice also. I want to come off as friendly revivals, can you do that?" Dipper said.

"Brother what do you take me for?" I mocked. "I can do that."

"Good." Dipper gave a slight smirk. "How was your night with Pacifica?" I looked up at him shocked, and he just shrugged. "Well it hard to hide your thoughts when you're playing them over and over again."

"It was fine." I stood up. "May I go now? I have some planning to do." Dipper just waved me off as he rolled to a bookshelf looking through stuff.

I took off back to my room. I had a birthday party to plan.

For hours I sat and made calls, planned delivers, sent mail. By 3 that afternoon I was done and ready to sleep till 9 the next morning. The party was going to be huge I made sure of it. I even went out of my way in getting Glenda manger to have her stop by in a show of good faith. I started to pick up my phone when the doorbell rang. After three long tolls I knew who it could have being and cursed all the way down to the door.

There stood a tall handsome boy is the door way jet black hair and deep dark green eyes.

"Hey there gorgeous, happy you answered the door." Jax said. This dork was fine as hell for a boy and had being hitting on me and Candy for years, Candy lead him on hard and fell for it every time. I however only had one girl on my mind.

"Humph." I said getting out of his way so he could enter. "Dipper is upstairs I'll go get him." I turned around and heard him whisper something; I ignored it like always and head to the attic. I knocked on the door and surprisingly Dipper answered it. "Yes?" He said.

"Your annoying friend Jax is downstairs waiting for you." I told him with an obvious look of annoyance on my face.

"Thanks for telling me." He said grabbing his jacket.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes then asked. "Where are you two going?"

"Places." He answered knowing that would have to satisfy my curiosity. I just walked back to my room and opened up the passage to the basement. First I would go see Bill, and then I would do a little work, dark work.

Dipper

As me and Jax climbed into his purple Mustang my phone rang. I took a second to look at it and it was Stanford. I texted him back saying I was working and couldn't be bothered. He messaged a second later saying ok. I looked up and saw that we were already half way to town.

"So what are we doing again?" I questioned.

"Remember, I need help getting your sister a present and I need a new suit for the party." Jax said turning on to a paved road that entered the city's inner limits.

"I told you already, you can borrow one of mine. As for Mabel, I still don't know why you're trying." I rested my elbow on the window sill looking out at the some of the newer houses, which were built on the edge of the city. As we made closer to the center of the city the building got older and older.

Jax turned into a small parking space and got out. The sign on the build was titled _Suit, Ties, and Hats._ I've been here before to get suits before I just had them shipped for online stores. We walked in a few people that were in there swarmed us in seconds. I smiled and said hello to the other patrons, however the moment was gratefully short lived as the owner came by and shooed them away and the returned to the business.

"Hello Dipper, always a pleasure. May I help you with something? The owner asked.

"Well a matter of fact, Mr. Hampton, my friend Jax needs a new tailor made suit by Saturday. Can you do that?" I asked in an air of confidence and superiority.

"Anything." Mr. Hampton looked at Jax. "This will be very expensive, can you pay for that?"

Before Jax could answer I did. "I will be paying for it myself." Both looked at me in bewilderment. "Also I know that will be in the high hundreds but that is fine as well." Mr. Hampton nodded escorting Jax to the back. I knew this would take about 30 minutes if he worked fast so I went out to one of Mabel's favorite boutiques in town to start the search for her present. I had already got her a limited edition collection on Vinyl Sev'ral Times dolls. When I turned the corner I saw Mabel, but dressed like a grown 12 years old. Before I could make my way to talk to her I saw….. Myself. I ducked behind a car. I was glad I was wearing some normal clothes otherwise, well that didn't matter. The other pair of twins looked around lost. People natural were saying hello but seemed a little off put by what we, I mean they, were wearing. I, well the other Dipper, had on a red plaid shirt with long brown shorts and a pine tree hat on. Mabel had on a thin sweater and long jeans. Both of them were muddy and from a distance looked a bit battered up. The direction they were heading seemed to be the mansion.

Once I was out of there sightline I b lined for the boutique. I got my phone and started texting Mabel.

 _We got a huge problem._

 _What is it this time?_

 _You know that stuff crossing over universes well I found at least two of them and the kicker is they look like us._

 _What?!_

 _Yeah and there heading to the mansion so if you could please take care of them when they get there._

 _Sure._

I put my phone back in my pocket sighing in relief. I started looking around at some of the things that Mabel would have liked that she didn't already own. I found a nice kimono that I thought she liked. I texted Jax a picture of it and he sent back that it was perfect but he wanted to get jewelry for her to. I took another 10 minutes finding a pair of earrings and a bracelet to match it. I paid for it knowing that Jax would pay me back anyways.

I made my way out of the story when a group of reporters rushed me.

"Who is that present for?"

"Is the present for someone special?"

"Are you currently dating anyone?"

I kept my cool, as always, and answered the questioned. "I cannot answer any of those questions at the moment, anymore?" That brought up another reporter from the back of the group. He seemed to be a little older and looked directly at me.

"Dipper, many have you pitted against you sister for the heart of Pacifica Northwest; however my question is, are you even into her or perhaps her gender?" He asked a simply question one that would be easy but I got flustered a bit. My memory flashed to Bill, before I composed myself again.

"Pacifica is a lovely girl, I have spent time with her and there is nothing that I can say badly about her, however my sexuality is not the public's concern. When or if the time comes when I date a girl or a boy then that question will be relevant. Thank you." I pushed my way passed the speechless reporters back to Jax to see how his suit was coming along.

Dipper (1)

Walking into town seemed odd. People kept smiling and waving, girls giggled as I passed by. Mabel even got some attention from some boys. I didn't know why because we were both dirty and beating up. I was started to think about to go back to house, but not knowing if it could be different I changed route to the bunker under the forest.

"Dipper, does the town seem different?" Mabel asked twiddling her thumbs.

I bit my lip, I was the one that sent Mabel, Wendy, Soos, and I over the dimensions or universe or whatever. We hadn't been able to find either of them but we all decided that either meeting in the bunker or the house was the best option. I hoped that they decided to go to the bunker like we did.

"Dipper?" Mabel gave me a worried look.

"Yeah, but once we get to the bunker we can figure out everything. Ok?"

She nodded as the ground turned from concrete to dirt and the forest covered us like always.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N You know what am lazy af, also a school, so I make no promises but I will try to improve my stories on length, grammar, and uploads. Hope you enjoy.

Mabel

The next morning I lay in bed with Pacifica on my chest. I forgot how we moved from the beanie bags to the bed, but I was grateful. As I look down on her I could see her chest rise and fall with her breaths. Some of her blonde hair had fallen in front of her face covering her cute nose and lips. The thought of reaching down and kissing them enticed me so; I however only moved the hair from her face and gazed upon it for a while. I might have grown into a heartless person, but in this moment I felt normal. I didn't have powers; I wasn't in control of a demon. I didn't deceive and entire west coast, I was just Mabel, and Mabel was in love. Soon I could her murmur something, I couldn't say what it was but it brought a smile from her face. I reached to the nightstand on my side and grabbed my phone.

My notifications were blowing up with text not only from Grenda and Candy but Dipper as well. The ones from my friends were the basic where are you, what are you doing, the basics. However, Dipper had texted me about something more alarming.

Get Home, NOW! More like this popped up almost every 30 minutes till 17 minutes since the last one.

I knew that once I got home I would be locked up for not responding to him, but this moment I was in with Pacifica could last me a lifetime. I wonder for a second that could alarm Dipper so much but was cut off by Pacifica moving. She yawned and sat up her eyes still droopy and the right side of her hair was a mess.

"Morning," she said as if us sleeping together was normal as the sun. I nodded in response as I felt a slight blush rise in my cheeks. "Your quiet, are you ok?"

"Yes, Dipper is just blowing up my phone," I said looking down.

"Cause you stayed the night without checking in." She deduced. I nodded again looking up at her. Usually, I would keep a mono-expression with anyone no matter what I feel, but with her, I cracked a smile. "Once I cool off Dipper I'll text you and we could hang out?"

"Of course, maybe at your house?" She asked a blush like mine forming on her face.

"I'll text you to make sure, but it should be no problem," I said getting up searching for my keys finding them on the other nightstand. When I headed for the door Pacifica pulled me into a hug. I was taken back at first but eventually hugged back burying my face in her shoulder.

We parted ways and I headed back to the Mansion.

I opened the door to find Dipper sitting on the steps of the stairs worry writing all over his face.

"Ok, I'm here, what now?" I asked.

"Eat breakfast then go down into the basement." He said walking back upstairs. I did as he told and ran into the kitchen to find it empty but some cold pancakes and bacon. I heated both up quickly and ate just as fast. I rushed to the basement to find Dipper on the third level on his super computer.

"We have two major issues." He said his voice going low to match the mood. I waved my hands for him to know he has my full attention.

"First, Bill has a sense that something has switched over into this universe last night in multiple areas across the city. I have some knowledge on where each point was but that was over 5 hours ago. What or whoever crossed over could and would be long gone. Also, I found out that a kid named Glenda Grateful was planning on coming to town on her cross country tour. She is 13 but a hell of an act she has this whole demonic thing going on that drive people nuts. You know how people love the mystics' arts, sister."

"I do, should I amp up my performances, make it edgier?" I asked crossing my legs.

"Maybe, I want to see what she can do in person, play nice also. I want to come off as friendly revivals, can you do that?" Dipper said.

"Brother, what do you take me for?" I mocked. "I can do that."

"Good." Dipper gave a slight smirk. "How was your night with Pacifica?" I looked up at him shocked, and he just shrugged. "Well it hard to hide your thoughts when you're playing them over and over again."

"It was fine." I stood up. "May I go now? I have some planning to do." Dipper just waved me off as he rolled to a bookshelf looking through stuff.

I took off back to my room. I had a birthday party to plan.

For hours I sat and made calls, planned delivery, sent mail. By 3 that afternoon I was done and ready to sleep till 9 the next morning. The party was going to be huge I made sure of it. I even went out of my way in getting Glenda manager to have her stop by in a show of good faith. I started to pick up my phone when the doorbell rang. After three long rings, I knew who it could have been and cursed all the way down to the door.

There stood a tall handsome boy is the doorway jet black hair and deep dark green eyes.

"Hey there gorgeous, happy you answered the door," Jax said. This dork was fine as hell for a boy and had been hitting on me and Candy for years, Candy leads him on hard and fell for it every time. I however only had one girl on my mind.

"Humph," I said getting out of his way so he could enter. "Dipper is upstairs I'll go get him." I turned around and heard him whisper something; I ignored it like always and head to the attic. I knocked on the door and surprisingly Dipper answered it. "Yes?" He said.

"Your annoying friend Jax is downstairs waiting for you," I told him with an obvious look of annoyance on my face.

"Thanks for telling me." He said grabbing his jacket.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes then asked. "Where are you two going?"

"Places." He answered knowing that would have to satisfy my curiosity. I just walked back to my room and opened up the passage to the basement. First I would go see Bill, and then I would do a little work, dark work.

Dipper

As I and Jax climbed into his purple Mustang my phone rang. I took a second to look at it and it was Stanford. I texted him back saying I was working and couldn't be bothered. He messaged a second later saying ok. I looked up and saw that we were already half way to town.

"So what are we doing again?" I questioned.

"Remember, I need help getting your sister a present and I need a new suit for the party," Jax said turning onto a paved road that entered the city's inner limits.

"I told you already, you can borrow one of mine. As for Mabel, I still don't know why you're trying." I rested my elbow on the window sill looking out at the some of the newer houses, which were built on the edge of the city. As we made closer to the center of the city the building got older and older.

Jax turned into a small parking space and got out. The sign on the build was titled _Suit, Ties, and Hats._ I've been here before to get suits before I just had them shipped from online stores. We walked in a few people that were in there swarmed us in seconds. I smiled and said hello to the other patrons, however, the moment was gratefully short lived as the owner came by and shooed them away and the returned to the business.

"Hello Dipper, always a pleasure. May I help you with something? The owner asked.

"Well a matter of fact, Mr. Hampton, my friend Jax needs a new tailor-made the suit by Saturday. Can you do that?" I asked with an air of confidence and superiority.

"Anything." Mr. Hampton looked at Jax. "This will be very expensive, can you pay for that?"

Before Jax could answer I did. "I will be paying for it myself." Both looked at me in bewilderment. "Also I know that will be in the high hundreds but that is fine as well." Mr. Hampton nodded escorting Jax to the back. I knew this would take about 30 minutes if he worked fast so I went out to one of Mabel's favorite boutiques in town to start the search for her present. I had already got her a limited edition collection of Vinyl Sev'ral Times dolls. When I turned the corner I saw Mabel, but dressed like a grown 12 years old. Before I could make my way to talk to her I saw….. Myself. I ducked behind a car. I was glad I was wearing some normal clothes otherwise, well that didn't matter. The other pair of twins looked around lost. People natural were saying hello but seemed a little off put by what we, I mean they, were wearing. I, well the other Dipper, had on a red plaid shirt with long brown shorts and a pine tree hat on. Mabel had on a thin sweater and long jeans. Both of them were muddy and from a distance looked a bit battered up. The direction they were heading seemed to be the mansion.

Once I was out of there sightline I b lined for the boutique. I got my phone and started texting Mabel.

We got a huge problem.

What is it this time?

You know that stuff crossing over universes well I found at least two of them and the kicker is they look like us.

What?!

Yeah and there heading to the mansion so if you could please take care of them when they get there.

Sure.

I put my phone back in my pocket sighing in relief. I started looking around at some of the things that Mabel would have liked that she didn't already own. I found a nice kimono that I thought she liked. I texted Jax a picture of it and he sent back that it was perfect but he wanted to get jewelry for her too. I took another 10 minutes finding a pair of earrings and a bracelet to match it. I paid for it knowing that Jax would pay me back anyways.

I made my way out of the story when a group of reporters rushed me.

"Who is that present for?"

"Is the present for someone special?"

"Are you currently dating anyone?"

I kept my cool, as always, and answered the questioned. "I cannot answer any of those questions at the moment, anymore?" That brought up another reporter from the back of the group. He seemed to be a little older and looked directly at me.

"Dipper, many have you pitted against you sister for the heart of Pacifica Northwest; however my question is, are you even into her or perhaps her gender?" He asked a simple question one that would be easy but I got flustered a bit. My memory flashed to Bill before I composed myself again.

"Pacifica is a lovely girl, I have spent time with her and there is nothing that I can say badly about her, however, my sexuality is not the public's concern. When or if the time comes when I date a girl or a boy then that question will be relevant. Thank you." I pushed my way passed the speechless reporters back to Jax to see how his suit was coming along.

Dipper (1)

Walking into town seemed odd. People kept smiling and waving, girls giggled as I passed by. Mabel even got some attention from some boys. I didn't know why because we were both dirty and beating up. I was started to think about to go back to the house, but not knowing if it could be different I changed the route to the bunker under the forest.

"Dipper, does the town seem different?" Mabel asked twiddling her thumbs.

I bit my lip, I was the one that sent Mabel, Wendy, Soos, and I over the dimensions or universe or whatever. We hadn't been able to find either of them but we all decided that either meeting in the bunker or the house was the best option. I hoped that they decided to go to the bunker like we did.

"Dipper?" Mabel gave me a worried look.

"Yeah, but once we get to the bunker we can figure out everything. Ok?"

She nodded as the ground turned from concrete to dirt and the forest covered us like always. We made our way to the bunker which was easily found. We climbing down the stairs and were halted at what the bunker in this universe had become. All the old school outdated equipment Uncle Ford use was now replaced by the best technology of the year. It was also bigger like way bigger.

Mabel who was close behind bounced off of me as I stood in awe of the new bunker. Even in the corner were beds and a kitchenette I guessed for overnight work.

"Cool place. We need this." Mabel said squeezing her way past me.

"Yeah." I managed. That's when above us was a rustle and then bang against the metal door.

Mabel readied her gun as I saw a pipe in a corner with some others and I grabbed it. Yelling ensued above then silences. A few seconds later footstep could be heard descended on the twin…


End file.
